The practice among consumers is to carry beverage bottles particularly water bottles as they travel. Often the beverage container is that of a popular brand. Such containers are often put down during exercise or work which can result in confusion over ownership of the bottle This can result in mixing up the containers which can be unsanitary when the containers have been opened prior to any mix up. Thus, there is a need for a replacement bottle cap that can be used to attractively individualize a beverage container. Bottle caps have been used as a raw material in the fabrication of jewelry. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,297. Illuminated bottled caps having magnets for mounting the caps to clothing are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,755. Beer bottle caps have been used as decoration for bar walls. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,157. There is still a need for a decorative replacement bottle cap that can personalized drink containers.